


Assault My Senses

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children, Breakout Kings
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Lloyd has no sense of social cues despite his extensive awareness of psychology.





	Assault My Senses

The spitfire jumped out of her seat and into his face, her hands grabbing fists full of his collar as she spoke with an eerie calm, “In case you forgot, my name is Dr. Cara  _Martin_ which makes this fugitive’s hostage  **my**  husband.  ** _Meaning_**  either you find him or I make sure your next operation is painfully unsuccessful, got me?”  
  
Lloyd stared down into her large doe eyes, the scent of her perfume pleasantly filling his nostrils, “Is this the wrong time to explain my attraction to aggressive women?”  
  
“Find Tad or lose the tools to be attracted to anything!"


End file.
